Their Story
by Chubbii-Bunnii
Summary: Finally! Here's the prequel/sequel to Her sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen.

_Sixteen._

His only daughter was turning _sixteen._ He knew if she realized he was watching her writing lessons from his study window she'd be very, _very_, angry. He worried for Chi though, after what happened to Kagome... He didn't want to let her go. Ever. His eyes narrowed when Chi giggled and playfully pushed Haku, her writing instructor who was a mere two decades older. Sesshoumaru did not like this at all.

They were becoming very close and Rin had told him of how fondly Chi spoke of Haku. He wished to separate them, give her a new, _female, _teacher and be done with it. That would not sit well with her, he would never hear the end of it from Rin and if Kagome were there she would have- Sesshoumaru quickly ended that line of thought. It was far too painful. Tomorrow would not only be Chi's birthday, but also the anniversary of Kagome's death.

Another giggle wafted to his ears making him growl. Turning on his heal, he made it way to his desk. He suppressed a sigh, as he pulled out the journal Kagome had written in the last month of her pregnancy. She had recorded their entire history from the day they met to the moment she wrote the last sentence.

Many times he had read it, imagining the sweet sound of her voice as he did. Though thinking of times they spent together often made him happy, it became painful as soon as he remembered she was gone. He wanted to read his favorite part though, before he gave it to Chi the next day.

He found the page he wanted easily, having opened the book to that very spot before several thousand times.

_The day I reached the age of 22, nearly three years after our marriage, Sesshoumaru took me to the beach. There, nestled in the near by forest, he owned a small home with four bedrooms, a nice cooking area, and a lounge type space. I was surprised that he would even own such a place…_

"My father collected several places such as this. They were left to me after his death. They are quite useful when traveling, for a place to rest." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome nodded and continued her examination of the room they would share. It was whites, greens, and cream colored. The bed was covered with green silk sheets, and at the head were white fur pillows. The tatami mats were edged with the same green.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. "How long will we be staying here for?"

She was running her hands along the shoji screens in the room and gasped when his arms were suddenly around her. She sighed as he gently nuzzled her neck.

"For as long as a month if you wish it." He murmured, his breath tickling her skin.

She sighed at the feeling, and without eve having to ask he began to glide the tip of his nose up and down her throat. He knew exactly what he did to her.

He had always been able to make her skin tingle from the lightest touches. When he ran his hands through her hair, caressed her cheek, or even just accidentally brushed her arm with his. Always when it happened she was left yearning for more. She didn't even want the extreme of his touch. Just for him to continue to glide his hand down her arm repeatedly, or hold her hand while letting his thumb glide across it's back. Anything to gain that sensation.

"A month..." She said playfully, leaning back into him. "What on earth could we possibly do for a month?"

Sesshoumaru smirked he could play this game. "We could swim, or explore the near by caves, or even just lay upon the beach for hours on end."

"It seems as thought there are far more pleasing things to do than explore cave." She said continuing in her game.

She let out a low moan as he began to rub his hands up and down her arms. She had worn and brought mainly clothes from the future. She was wearing a spaghetti-strap sundress that fell just above her knees.

"Well, that's about all, so you must be mistaken." He murmured as he continued his ministrations. If she wanted it she was going to have to admit it. She wanted to play, and he was playing.

She was silent for a moment, thrown off by his words. Then she pulled away from him and shrugged, going to the bag he had left in the doorway.

"I guess I was wrong. Swimming, exploring, and laying around it is." She said after pulling some article of clothing from her bag.

She then, very promptly and without hesitation, pulled her dress up over her head and dropped it to the ground. Then her lacy black bra fell away, followed by it's matching undies only seconds later. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to swallow as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"It's too bad really, I was hoping there was more." She said, then bending over slowly to pick up the articles of clothing she had pulled out of her bag, giving him a nice view of what made her a woman.

He felt heat rush through him and collect in a way that made his hakama very, very, uncomfortable. The worst part was that she wasn't about to stand back up, since she was about to put on her bikini bottoms. She put one foot in, and then the other, and very slowly began to pull them up her legs. Just as they slid past her knees, he snapped.

Next thing she new, she was sprawled across the futon, her bikini bottoms gone. She smiled knowing she had won. He was standing at the end of the futon, already halfway undressed.

"Woman," he growled once he was undressed and laying upon her. "You're going to be the death of me."

"At least it will be a quite pleasurable one." She said.

Then his lips were on hers, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

_We shared many wonderful weeks upon that beach. Swimming, exploring caves, and laying about in the sand. We were even caught in a thunderstorm one night. It as a happy time for us, and Sesshoumaru gave me a whole month, just as he promised I could have there. One of the most amazing months I had ever experienced._

Sesshoumaru shut the journal and returned it to it's respectful place next to his second favorite picture of her. In it she sits smiling beneath a Sakura tree holding Hiro when he was no more than a month old.

Kami, he missed her. He let out a heavy sigh and left his study. He had much to do, and no matter how much he wished to bask in their past, there was no time, he had a birthday party to plan.

_YAY!!!!!!!!! Chapter one COMPLETE!_

_I know it's taken forever but here it is!_

_Their Story._

_I hope you've enjoyed it so far. i'll try to post a new chapter every week._

_Reviews and Suggestions please!_

_Love you guys for reading!_

_--GG_


	2. Chapter 2

"So... Lavender? Or light purple?" Rin asked.

"Explain to me why I'm doing this again?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"IF you want to throw a birthday party for Chi tomorrow, you have to _plan_ it. First, are color schemes. Now, I repeat, lavender, or light purple?" Rin shoved the color swatches in both her hands toward him, one fabric was lavender, and the other was light purple.

He could not tell the difference. They looked exactly the same. Purple is purple.

"Rin, they are exactly the same. Why do I need to choose?"

Rin threw her arms up in the air with an exasperated sigh. They had been trying to plan this for the past 3 hours and still, they had only decided to have the party at sunset, and in the garden. Now, all she needed was what kind of food and some decorations. But she was worried about Sesshoumaru; he seemed to be stressed about Chi.

She assumed that it was because of Kagome's journal. Chi didn't know the real cause of her mother's death. She was told that Kagome had passed of a strange illness that they had not know how to treat only a few weeks after Chi was born. They did not know what her reaction would be to this new information.

Rin brushed these thoughts away. Today was today and tomorrow was tomorrow. Right now they needed too choose colors for decorations.

"Because! They are different and we just need one! NOW PICK." She growled.

Sesshoumaru nearly rolled his eyes at her antics. She was still so childish, and she would be thirty in human years in just a few months. Some times she was even worse than her own four children.

"Lavender."

"Ah! Finally! You know things would be so much easier if you could just not argue with me. I mean-"

"MOMMY!"

Rin jumped at the shrill cry. Her face relaxed into a smile when she realized it was her youngest daughter, Mei.

"Come in Mei." Rin called over her shoulder.

The shoji screen flew open and Mei was in Rin's lap in seconds, tears streaming down her face.

"They're- *hiccup* n-not- *hiccup* b-b-b-bei-i-i-ing f-f-a-a-ai-r!" She wailed.

"Sh. Sh. What's happened now?" Rin asked sweetly.

"We were playing mikos and youkai-"

Rin nodded and glanced up at Sesshoumaru with pleading eyes. He nodded and She stood carrying the four-year-old out of the room while nodding as she continued to explain.

He knew those stories all too well. Sesshoumaru enjoyed having small children around again. They gave the palace more life. Rin's children were a handful though, Sora, her nine-year old and oldest, always tricked the girls into doing things since he was the only boy. The twins, Hotaru and Rei, never stopped fighting. They were only six but were often berated for ruining the gardens during their fights.

Seeing them also made him sad, though. Kagome had wanted a big family, as much as eight, and so had he. After Hiro was born, and they would be laying in bed or relaxing in the gardens, she would describe how it would be once the rest were born.

That the boys would wrestle and have mud fights and tease the girls with worms and they would scream. How Hiro would be the best big brother ever. She even had names planned out and said that she would want all of them to be allowed playing time.

"_Every month on the first clear day we'd have a family trip. The girls would get dressed up and the boys would wear playing clothes or some thing. Then we'd got to the beach or to the meadow and eat and play and laugh. It would all be perfect. Can you imagine it Sesshoumaru? Our children, our family, our future." _

Yes, he had. He'd shared those hopes and dreams with her. But it never happened. Not even with just Hiro and Chi. Chi was an extremely happy child, but after Kagome's death, Hiro hardly ever smiled. It had made the relationship between the two strained and odd. Even more so when Hiro found out that Chi did not know the truth, that he was the only child who held the burden of their mother's death.

It eased up after a while though. Hiro was so kind to Chi, as though he were the most important thing to him. He treated her as a treasure.

Sesshoumaru sighed. Hiro didn't know about the journal. He deserved to know the hurt his sister would soon come to experience.

With only that thought in his mind, Sesshoumaru left his study in search for his son. He was not hard to find though, he'd been spending a large amount of his time on the training grounds as of late. Sesshoumaru suspected He had his attentions on the apprentice healer, Yuri. She was a pretty demoness, after all. She had short russet hair and eyes such a deep, dark blue, if they were not in the proper amount of light they appeared to be black.

Sure enough, when he reached the training grounds, he found Hiro leaning against a wall by the healer's table. He was talking animatedly to Yuri, and she was giggling and smiling. Sesshoumaru shook his head and went over, causing Yuri to immediately sober, being that it was she, not Hiro, who was facing him.

"But it's really all about the technique," Sesshoumaru heard Hiro saying. "Not really the sword- Yuri? Are you ok? You look very pale."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head to her and she flew into a bow at the waist.

"Forgive me for distracting your son, Lord Sesshoumaru." She murmured.

Hiro stiffened. How had he missed that his father was there? Hiro turned slowly and grimaced.

"It's not her fault, father. I came over to talk to her and-" Hiro began

"Straighten up, Yuri. I simply came to talk to my son. Please excuse us."

"Hai." Yuri nodded after standing straight.

"Come Hiro, we have much to discuss."

Without waiting for an answer Sesshoumaru turned on his heal and left the two of them, knowing Hiro would fallow.

Hiro entered his father's study only moments after and sat across from him at the table. On it, was a thick leather book, which he didn't recognize, but when he sniffed there was just the slightest lingering scent of orchids and apples.

"Mother?" he whispered, looking up at Sesshoumaru, who then nodded.

"Yes. This is a journal she wrote before she died. She asked me to give it to Chi when she turned sixteen. When she reads it she will know how your mother died." He explained.

"Do you know what this will do to her?" Hiro growled. "She'll hate herself!"

"Do you wish me to betray your mother's trust? I know when Chi finds out, it will hurt her, but the longer we leave the wound open the more infected it will become."

"That's your fault! She should have known years ago!"

"Calm yourself." Sesshoumaru growled. "I only told you about this because I want you to look out for her, and make sure she doesn't over react! This is not your choice to make! Nor was it, or is it now mine! IT WAS YOUR MOTHERS."

Hiro recoiled at the anger radiating off his father. He was never angry, maybe threatening but never _angry_.

"Hai." The word came out barely louder than a whisper but Sesshoumaru heard it all the same.

"Go finish your training session. We're leaving to see your mother at dawn. Be ready." With that Sesshoumaru stood, took the journal and left.

He knew he had overreacted, but he really couldn't help it. Kagome had always been his one _real _weakness. Now that she was dead, it was even worse, because she was not there.

She had made things so difficult too. The journal, not letting him bring her back. There was so much that was supposed to happen.

He threw open the door to his chambers and sat at the edge of his bead. For a few minutes he just sat there. But then he realized he had nothing better to do, so he opened up the journal, and began to read.

_The first time I was ever really around Sesshoumaru was under very odd circumstances. I was blind, blind as a bat. The night that it had happened was so dark rainy and bleak. There was no light what so ever, but I knew I was being followed. By what, I wasn't sure. A demon of some sort I imagine. I don't even remember being knocked out. But I do remember waking up and opening my eyes. At least I thought I had opened my eyes…_

There was nothing but empty black. Kagome tried opening her eyes again. Still nothing. She tried again. Every time black, endless black, not even the red that happened when there's a bright light and your eyes are closed.

"I believe you are blind." A deep voice commented.

"Who said that?" Kagome whispered flipping her head from side to side looking for the owner of the voice.

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Sesshoumaru, lord or the western lands."

"S-s-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome began to shake. _I'm going to die _she thought.

He watched her as she began to shake. Silly human if he wanted her dead he would've left her for dead at the mercy of the Tora demon that had been hunting her.

"I do not wish to harm you." He said blandly.

"Then why do you have me- wait. Where are we?"

"You are in my palace, in one of the several empty rooms." He explained.

Only then did Kagome register the soft sheets she was incased in, and the fur around her head. She was in a bed.

"Why?"

"Honor, miko. The Tora demon that was trying to kill you has been terrorizing my lands for months. It was hunting you when I killed it. When I killed it, I saved you, but you were still injured. Meaning, you were my responsibility."

Kagome thought over his word for a moment. That meant until he felt she was healed, she would be staying with him. It wasn't like she could run away, even if she was blind- _blind? _She thought to her self. _Blind? _ She was BLIND. Tears sprung to her eyes.

_I'm blind. I can't see. OH MY GOD. _

Sesshoumaru stiffened at the scent of tears. The miko was _crying?_ Of all things she was _crying?_

"Miko. Why are you crying?"

"I-I-I'm _BLIND!_" She sobbed.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The things he got himself into. First Jaken, then Rin, and now the miko. This was a habit he needed to rid himself of.

He didn't know why he did it, but he reached out his hand and patted the miko's lightly. He regretted it almost immediately when the miko some how managed to figure out where he was from that simple touch, and flung herself at him.

Oh yes. He was in trouble this time.

_I felt bad sobbing and blubbering all over him like that. But I was BLIND. Wouldn't that freak you out? I'm glad he didn't push me away though. I would have probably only cried harder if he had. It's amazing how seemingly inconsequential moments can make the biggest changes. I think that moment, was one of them._

Sesshoumaru shut the journal and thought back to that day. So much had changed. Back then, he had loathed her, hated her even. But now, he loved her. She was his mate, she gave birth to his only children, and she changed his life. Now she was gone.

She was right too. Maybe if that hadn't happened. If she hadn't cried o him and made him slightly softer towards her, she wouldn't be dead. Maybe he would've never fallen in love with her. But if he didn't love her, it wouldn't matter to him weather or not she was dead.

Such a small thing, resulting in so much.

WOOOO! 2007 and two words!

Yeah baby!

Hope you enjoyed.

Incase you haven't noticed. This is both a prequel and sequel.

It's about what happens after her death, but retelling everything before it through the journal.

:D read and review.

You guys think I can pull off 4000 words? Lol

Tell me if you think I can.


End file.
